One Winged Lion
by M14Mouse
Summary: The fight between Zack and Tommy has far reaching consequences that they have ever image. Sequel to Bleeding Black. AU to the Green Candle and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

One Winged Lion

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.   
Summary: Sequel to Bleeding Black. AU to the Green Candle and beyond. The fight between Zack and Tommy has far reaching consequences that they have ever image.

A/N: If you are a new reader, you are going to be slight lost. So, go read Bleeding Black. It will explain a lot. What else…hmm…thanks for the wonderful support from my reviewers. You rock…a lot. And as always read and review if you wish.

((Zack's POV))

Slowly, I open my eyes to stare at a clear blue sky. I could feel sand and rocks under my body. Just great. Just what I needed this week is another dream. With Rita's attacks, school, and my dance practice, I need my beauty sleep. It doesn't look like it is going to happen again. Slowly, I got to my feet and look around at my surroundings. I was surprise that the landscape wasn't fuzzy or out of focus. Most of my dreams for the last couple of weeks have been out of focus and blurry. The people's voices sounds distort or replace with a high pitch sound. It is like watching a television channel that you don't quite get the signal for.

It looks like I standing in a desert by a cactus. Why does this remember me of one of the western movies? There is no one in sight. Wonderful…when I actually have a dream that I can see, there is nothing to see. Well, at least, it is peaceful. Maybe if I lay back down on the ground and this dream would go away. I felt something tap on my shoulder and I turn around to see someone cover in dark green armor. I couldn't tell if it was a man or woman because the helmet was down. But judging by its size, it was a woman. Of course, I really don't want to ask because she or he has some nasty looking swords on their back.

The warrior says something in a language that I couldn't understand. Now, I know she is a woman by her voice.

"I am really sorry. I don't understand what you are trying to say. I don't know your language." I ask.

The woman says something again as she grabs my hand and starts to pull me toward something.

"Hey, wait a minute, where are you taking me?" I said as I try to get out of her hold on my hand. Wow, this woman has quite a grip. I watch as the desert slowly disappears into a battlefield. People and monsters were fighting everywhere. All of the people were fighting in similar armor as the woman. I could hear screams, yells, and hitting of metal. I could smell death everywhere. My stomach was nauseous to the smell and I almost try to close my eyes to the blood. My heart aches that I couldn't help them because we kept pass by them like we were ghosts.

The battlefield disappears into a cave. Crystals was glowing a white light off of the walls. Crystals cover most of the path way but a small path for us to walk on. It was a beautiful sight to see. We travel deeper and deeper into the cave until we reach a green crystal on an altar. The woman let go of my hand and turn to look at me.

The woman said again as she points to the crystal. Now, I wish I had a dictionary. I step away from her and move away with caution.

"You want me to touch that?" I said as I point to the crystal. The woman nods her head. The crystal look harmless but I know from experience that harmless things can mean big trouble.

"I am sorry. I don't why you want me touch it." I said.

"The woman said something again as she tries to grab my hand. I was able to get out of the way just in time. Now, I really don't want to touch the crystal. I move around the crystal to avoid beginning caught. I feel something grab from my shoulder. It was the woman again. How does she move that fast? She pushes me toward the crystal and I put my hands behind my back to avoid touching it. She let go on my shoulder and grab my hand. She pulls my hand toward the crystal. For a brief second, I touch the crystal. The green light shot out and knocks me off my feet.

I was in shock as the glowing green crystal and then I turn to the woman. She was look surprise as me. Then the cave began to shake and a loud roar echo through the cave.

"HE IS MINE!" A voice screams through the cave. Now, I can understand those words. The woman draws her sword as I stumble to my feet. A long shadow appears began to appear from the path. The shadow reveals to be a huge man in black armor.

"He is mine to claim. He is my chosen. You have no right to bring him here!" The man said. Chosen? Claimed? What in the world in going on now?

"He has touched. He is no longer your chosen. He belongs to us." The woman said with a hiss. Where did that come from? I didn't understand her before. Why now? The woman began raise her sword to attack. The man was quick because he was able to block her attack in a heartbeat. They have some issues between them because sparkles were flying off the weapons. The man in the black armor was gaining the upper hand. He knocks the sword out of her then he cut her down with one slice. The woman disappears as she hit the ground. The man looks please before he turns his attention to me.

"Do not worry, Zackary. You are safe." The man said as he approaches me. Now, the fighting was over. The man in black felt familiar. It was like I knew him for a long time. It didn't really bother me that he knew my name either. I was about to walk over to him when I feel something pain shot from my stomach. I look down at my stomach to see a sword sticking out. I could hear the man roar in angry as I fell to the ground.

"If I cannot have him, neither can you." The woman said as I drift into darkness.

My eyes snap right open as my heart was going a mile a minute. Sweat was rolling down my face and I was breathing like race horse. I stay up in my bed and look at my room. I remove my t-shirt to see if I have a sword in my stomach. There was nothing. I was in my bed and I was safe. I wasn't with some crazy woman in creepy cave. I open my dresser drawer to see my morpher and communicator. I pick my morpher and hold it in my hands. It looks and felt the same to me but then I saw a flash of green. A nasty feeling appear in my stomach. I grab my communicator and hit the button to talk to Alpha.

"I know it is late, Alpha. I really need to talk to Zordon." I said.

End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

One Winged Lion: Part 2

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't Own Them

((Tommy's POV))

Another week, another monster has been defeated. To celebrate, I get a smoothie at juice bar. Everyone else is there expect Zack, who is at the command center again. Since our fight, Zack's power coin has been acting strange. He has been to the command center at least every week for a while. It is odd. During a battle with one of Rita's monster, Zack's power coin works fine. He fights fine and his zord works as normal. It is after the battle when we have the problems. Sometimes, Zack would be unstable on his feet for a few minutes and just need to sit down for a bit. Sometimes, he would throw up because something was upsetting his stomach. Sometimes, he would just collapse. Most of time, we are able to teleport him back to the Command Center. Few minutes later, he would regain conscience and he wouldn't remember why he collapses in the first place.

I thought those moments freak me out. It wasn't until recently that Zack's collapses turn into a whole different thing. He would go unconscious and when we go over to help him. A black shield would appear and shock us away. It wouldn't let anyone near him until it disappears. The shield would only last for a few minutes before it disappeared and Zack woke up again. He would have no clue what he just did. When we told Zordon about it, he said that he didn't have an answer. He did have some theories.

Two week ago

"I thought Zack's power coin would return to normal after our fight, Zordon. It has been a few months now and his power coin still isn't back to normal. Now, it is affecting Zack." I said. Even if I was under a spell at the time, I haven't really forgiven myself on what is happening to Zack. It is my fault that he is like this.

"Tommy, you must understand. Power coins are not easy to understand especially the black power coin. I and Alpha have been work tirelessly to understand what is happening to Zack and his power coin." Zordon said.

"Why is the black power coin more difficult than the others?" Kim said as she came from behind me.

"Black power coin represents protection. It protects others and itself from invaders. It is quite possible when we work to understand it and help Zack. His power coin could be putting up shields and other defenses to protect it which could be also what is causing Zack's collapses." Zordon said.

"So, it is quite possible that the power coin is draining Zack of energy to protect itself. If we stop working with it, Zack's collapses may stop." Billy said.

"Quite possible but when we just monitor the power coin. It has been sending out large amount of energy in Zack's presence. It also has bad habit of mess with our equipment. So, we never get clear reading on the power coin." Zordon said.

"We are damn if we do nothing and we are damn if we do something. How mess up is that?" Jason said.

"You are correct but we must continue to try." Zordon said.

"Hey, everyone is talking about me and I am not here. No fair." Zack said as he walks into the command area.

"He is impossible. He never lies down when he is supposed to be resting. I am almost want to tie him down to the bed." Trini said as she follows behind Zack. Zack stick his tongue at Trini. She hit his arm playfully.

"Blah…I had plenty of rest. Beside, I spend way to much time with the bed to begin with. I and the bed need a separation from each other." Zack said with a smile.

"How are you, buddy?" Jason said.

"Better. I hope Zordon finds out what is wrong with my power coin. This is really starting to cramp my style." Zack said cheerfully.

"What the voices? Have they said anything?" I said as I lean over to Zack.

"Nope…they are gone. Now, I get shiny dreams which I cannot really see. It almost makes me wish that I had the voices back. At least, I understand them." Zack said

"Don't worry. We figure it out." I said.

"I plan on it. I still own you a sparring match." Zack said.

"I hold you to your word that you don't sneak off." I said.

"Me? Sneaky? Never." Zack said with a grin.

End of Flashback

I couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. After everything he has been though, he still has this cheerful out look. I wish I could say the same thing for myself.

"Hey, Tommy. How about we have a quick match before class?" Jason shouts from the mats.

"Sure thing. I am coming." I said as I leave the counter. Maybe, a quick spar would help.

"My queen, it is ready." Finster said as he enters the viewing room.

"Wonderful, Finster. Come let us go to them." Rita said as she steps down the steps. Finster follows his queen as they walk into a portal. They reappear in the Dark Dimension. It hasn't change much since the fight between the black and green ranger. But in the middle of the room, there were five candles on five stands. The candles were black, green, pink, blue, and yellow.

"Tell Goldar to take the other candles to the Dimension of Doom expect the green one." Rita said.

"As you wish my queen." Finster said as he bows. He disappears into the fog.

"Soon, I will have you and the world." Rita said as she laughs.

End of Part 2

A/N: I am not evil…oh, I forgot..yes, I am. Hehe….I love my reviewers! You rocks and deserve cookies! Oh, B, you don't know half on what I got planned…because I am evil too! Anyway, read and review if you wish!


End file.
